Infiel
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Una mujer, una guerrera pero ante todo una madre de familia. C 18 siente atracción inexplicable por Vegeta, y ese sentimiento es mútuo, ¿qué ocurre cuando dos personas casadas se atraen tanto sexual y fisicamente? ¿caerán en la pasión y cometerán la infidelidad? ¿Intentarán resistirse? ¡Lemon!


**Advertencias:** Este One Shot contiene sexo explícito, lemon. Si no te gusta te invito amablemente a que no lo leas.

**Infiel**

**C18 y Vegeta**

Llevo semanas torturándome mentalmente por lo que estoy haciendo ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Sé que no es correcto, que no debo y sin embargo no puedo evitar continuar mi aventura con él.

Observo a mi hija y a Krillin dormir, cada uno en el sofá y me quedo mirando a mi alrededor. ¿En qué momento puse todo esto en juego por un puto polvo? Pero el pecado está cometido y ahora no puedo parar, la idea de que todo se descubra me inunda por dentro y me hace replantearme la situación.

Todo pasó aquel día en su casa, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mujer. Recuerdo que me estaba aburriendo rodeada de todos ellos, siempre con su estúpida felicidad y compañerismo me ponían de los nervios. Entré en la casa, abandonando la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín, y me fui a la cocina a fumarme un cigarrilo tranquila. Desde que tenemos a nuestra hija, Krillin no me deja fumar delante de ella.

Llevaba varios minutos dando caladas al pitillo cuando vi entrar a Vegeta con su semblante serio de siempre. Me miró y le correspondí a sus ojos con los míos. No pude evitarlo y aparté la vista para fijarme en su paquete, más marcado de lo habitual. Tosió de manera graciosa al darse cuenta de mi descuido y sin poderlo creer aún, me sonrojé. Nunca antes había reaccionado así ante un hombre y menos con Vegeta. Siempre hemos tenido nuestros encuentros y nunca nos hemos llevado precisamente bien. Sin embargo, hoy, me he quedado exahusta mirando su zona íntima y me he puesto nerviosa, colorada e inexplicablemente excitada.

Quité mis ojos de esa zona y me di cuenta de que Vegeta estaba ahora muy serio mirándome. Se acercó a mi, me aprisionó contra la encimera poniendo un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con su boca muy cerca de la mia me susurró.

-¿Necesitas algo, mujer? ¿Ves algo qué te guste?

No respondí, hice una mueca con la boca y con mi corazón acelerado al máximo lo aparté, poniendo mi mano en su pecho para hacer presión.

Salí de la cocina sin saber muy bien que había pasado ahí dentro, me fui hacía mi hija y la cogí en brazos intentando olvidar lo sucecido en la habitación con Vegeta. "Sólo quería molestarme, como siempre" pensaba una y otra vez intentando convencerme de que lo que había sentido era una reacción a eso.

Pasaron las semanas y no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella distracción que tuve con Saiyan, sólo pensaba en él, en el erotismo de aquella situación.

Esa mañana me desperté, llevé a la niña a la guardería, me fui a la cafetería en la que habia quedado con las chicas y allí me llevé una grata y extraña sorpresa.

Hacía rato que estabamos sentadas en la mesa del fondo tomando nuestro pedido cuando veo a mi amiga frente a mi poner una cara sonrojada que me alertó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿estás bien?

-Ay dios mio lo que acaba de entrar por esa puerta. Que dios griego.

-¿Qué dices?

Me di la vuelta riéndome de Sanit por el comentario tan estúpido y habitual en ella. Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver el saiyan que venía hacía a mi.

-¿Está viniendo hacía aquí? - Me pregunta mi amiga agarrándome de la chaqueta.

No sabía que contestar ya que le veía muy dispuesto a venir a mi mesa. Su cara me miraba fijamente y no abría la boca en ningún momento. Lo observé entrar en el baño de hombres y quizás, por curiosidad, le seguí.

Nos encontramos cara a cara, solos, y el con su pose habitual de brazos cruzados. Sin saber que hacer me quedé de pie estática esperando una señal que me indicara que hacer.

Sin aviso, me tomó de los brazos me puso contra el lavabo y através del espejo podía verle. Pegando su cara a mi cabeza, sonriendo de manera lasciva, sus manos agarrando las mías sobre el frío marmol de aquel bar. Sus caderas pegadas a las mías y teniendo ese paquete que días antes me había quedado observando pegado a mi culo.

-¿Sí o no? - No entendía la pregunta, pero no tenía palabras para hablar sobre lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué? - Logré articular.

-¿Sí o no? - Pensando en el momento no pude hacer otra cosa que afirmar.

-Sí...

Entonces comprendí lo que estaba haciendo. Me folló de una manera salvaje que no puedo olvidar, dándome un orgasmo tan diferente y placentero como nunca antes lo había sentido. Pero esa noche la culpa me invadía, tenía en mi mente la carga de haber engañado a mi marido y haber traicionado a mi hija al serle infiel a su padre, y con Vegeta ¿cómo es posible?

Una duda me asaltaba, ¿Qué hacía Vegeta allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me seguía?

Durante los días siguientes no podía dormir, sólo me dedicaba a llorar y entrenar para evitar la culpa y los pensamientos que me nublaban la cabeza. No podía contárselo a Krillin. Eso rompería mi matrimonio y ante todo pensaba en la vida de mi hija y su crecimiento. Además, amaba a mi marido.

Los días pasaban y aunque no dejaba de tener presente mi error se me hacía mas llevadero. Pero volví a caer, una y otra y otra vez. La culpa cada vez era mayor así que tomé una decisión; todo terminaría de una vez y nunca más lo haríamos, ni si quiera hablaríamos del tema, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Quedé con él para contarle mi decisión. Estuve esperando hasta que por fin apareció. Vestido como siempre se acercó a mi y sin quedarnos a solas, le conté lo que quería hacer. Me asintió y no dijo nada, sólo se marcho.

En varias quedadas de amigos siempre nos veíamos, era imposible romper todo contacto entre nosotros, nuestras parejas llevaban años conociéndose y siempre había reuniones en la gran mansión Briefs.

Un día habíamos quedado todos para celebrar la fiesta del quinto cumpleaños que había montado Bulma en casa . Aquel día le vi y se quedó clavado en mis ojos como me observaba, no pude resistirme y fui detrás de él.

En su propia casa y con toda la gente que había fuera, incluyendo su familia y la mía, me llevó a una habitación más aislada, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

-Quiero follarte ahora.- No pude negarme, me quedé quieta donde estaba y esperé a que avanzara hacía mi.

Sus manos suben por mi muslo de una manera erótica y sensual que me hace suspirar de placer, no puedo decirle que pare, no puedo decirle que se detenga y que se de media vuelta y se vaya por donde ha venido, no puedo hacerlo. Deseo ésto tanto o más que él y se que no debo permitirlo. No puedo traicionar la confianza, el amor y el futuro que tengo puesto en mi vida, otra vez.

Llevamos muchos años juntos, es el amor de mi vida y sin embargo siento una atracción sexual y física por este hombre siniesto que me está volviendo loca sin comprender la razón. Amo a mi marido, me excita él entero y sin embargo siento atracción sexual por alguien más que él.

Intento evitarle, no encontrarme con él a solas, no mantener ningún tipo de contacto con él, sin embargo cada vez que está a mi alcance nos miramos a los ojos durante varios minutos, uno sigue al otro a un sitio apartado y ahí nuestra fantasía se desata para dar paso al máximo placer. Me aprisiona contra la pared y sin dejar de mirarme posa sus manos en mi cintura, introduciéndolas bajo la fina camiseta y abriéndola sin cuidado. Me deja frente a él, sólo en lencería blanca de encaje y mis pantalones vaqueros habituales, me observa. Siempre hace lo mismo, me pone cachonda a base de miradas, por que veo que me desea y que está ansioso por hacerme gritar de placer.

Su cara ruda, masculina, varonil y su cuerpo musculoso me están volviendo completamente loca y no deseo otra cosa que abrir las piernas y suplicarle que me penetre una y otra vez hasta hacerme perder la razón.

¿Por qué él? Casi nunca hablamos, simplemente parece que nuestras mentes saben lo que nuestro cuerpo necesita y ellas nos empujan a este precipicio.

Mi cuerpo se acelera al ver sus ojos animales clavándose en los mios, como tuerce el labio para mostrarme una sonrisa triunfadora por haber sucumbido a él. Me seguía, me observaba, me acosaba con la mirada en cada parte donde iba y él estaba cerca. La única vez que me habló fue para decirme "Sí o no" y "Quiero follarte ahora". No piensa en que está casado y que yo estoy casada, y que nuestras parejas son amigos desde hace muchísimos años. No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo detenerle cuando me toca y le tengo delante, no puedo ser valiente, sólo puedo suplicar para que me posea entre gemidos de deseo que calla con su propia boca. Me arranca los pantalones dejándome en ropa interior.

La conciencia me machaca al pensar en Krilin pero no puedo evitarlo, deseo a este Saiyan que tengo pegado a mi cuerpo. Y muevo por inercia mis caderas para intentar acercar mi sexo al suyo y frotarme con él. Vegeta me agarra de la cintura y la presiona contra la pared separándome de su cuerpo, me mira, cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza negando mi acción. Me deprimo.

Pienso que ha cambiado de idea y que quizás se ha cansado de nuestros encuentros furtivos, pero entonces su mano, libre de sus clásicos guantes blancos, empieza a subir por mi muslo y se detiene en mi intimidad. Echa a un lado el tanga de encaje blanco que llevo y me acaricia el clítoris lentamente, deleitándose con cada caricia en mi cúmulo de nervios.

Me introduce los dedos mientras su boca se posa en mi cuello, me mordisquea, me lame, me chupa... recorre un camino morboso hasta mis pechos y muerde uno de ellos. Aparta con su lengua el sujetador y estira de el con los dientes hasta quitarlo, dejándome completamente desnuda sin el.

Impregnando sus dedos en mí, los mete y saca a un ritmo lento, sensual, erótico que me está haciendo perder la cordura. Se detiene, me mira a los ojos y saca sus dedos de mi interior y los lleva a su boca. Lo lame saboreando cada gota de mi y sonríe cuando termina, complacido de mi reacción.

Se pone de rodillas con su cabeza a la altura de mi pelvis y me abre más los muslos. Entierra la cara en ellos y su boca ocupa mi intimidad. Su lengua me atormenta, me explora y me penetra en busca de mi orgasmo. Le agarro la cabeza, apretándole contra mi y me muevo en busca de mi placer. Le estiro del pelo indicando que acelere el ritmo y él me obdece. Me hace perder el control y termino corriéndome en su boca. Entre gemidos incontrolados digo su nombre entrecortado. Me sonrie, se pone en pie y se quita la ropa.

Frente a mi le tengo desnudo con una erección digna de elógio que me apunta y me empieza a excitar nuevamente. Me agarra de la cabeza y me empuja hacía abajo haciendo que me ponga de rodillas. Me agarra la mandíbula, se acerca más a mi y me aprieta, obligándome a abrir la boca para introducírmela en ella.

La mete entera, me atraganta con ella y se enrrolla mi pelo en su mano. Estira de mi marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas en mi boca. Entra y sale, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas excitado. La saca y la roza por mis labios, la pasea por mis pómulos, me pide que saque la lengua y siguiendo su orden lo hago, me da golpecitos con su miembro en ella y vuelve a meterla de golpe en mi boca. Cuando siento que está a punto de correrse en mis labios, para en seco y me despega.

Me apoya en la mesa haciendo que mi culo quede inclinado y se coloca tras de mi. La noto durísima, palpitante y húmeda por mi saliva y sus flujos. La pone en medio de mis cachetes y empieza a moverse suavemente. Apartándola en algunas ocasiones y restregándola por mi intimidad haciéndome mojar nuevamente mis muslos. Sin aviso la introduce en mi interior y empieza a embestirme de una manera salvaje que me arranca gemidos de placer. Me destroza, me gusta como me siento tan llena de él.

Sus manos me agarran los pechos y nuestros cuerpos, en perfecta unión, jadean y se mueven al ritmo de la celestial pasión que estamos experimentando.

Me sorprende aún, cuando siento sus manos impactar con mis gluteos y darme azotes que me traen el dolor, la excitación, el morbo y el deseo a mi cuerpo.

Tras varias embestidas salvajes, en las que me cambia en más de una ocasión de postura, nos corremos y siento mi orgasmo llegar cuando su semen se derrama dentro de mi dejándome tan saciada como él. Lo único que puedo hacer es gemir en su boca mientras me recorre todo el cuerpo ese placer.

Escuchamos la puerta, alguien intenta abrirla y nos alertamos. Nos vestimos rapidamente y nos quedamos en silencio a esperar que se vaya. Unos sonidos como de lloros llaman mi atención, lo conozco, ese ruido me es muy familiar y voy a abrir la puera. Veo a Maroon en el suelo, llorando y con una pequeña herida en la rodilla que tiene sangre.

-Maroon, ¿Qué te pasa hija? - Digo cogiéndola en brazos.

-Mami, me caí, me hice pupita aquí. - Me cuenta entre lloros mientras me señala su herida. - No te veía, ¿Por qué te has ido mami?

Esas simples palabras llenaron mi cabeza y resonaban con fuerza. Mi hija buscándome se había caído y no se había hecho nada grave, pero ¿y si hubiera pasado?.

Si mi hija hubiera sufrido otro tipo de daño o ataque por que yo en lugar de protegerla estaba con un hombre, que no es su padre, follando como una perra, no me lo habría perdonado en la vida.

Cogí a mi hija en brazos, y con lágrimas en los ojos me di la vuelta y miré a Vegeta. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, nuestros ojos se comunicaron y él sabia la respuesta a ellos.

Fin.


End file.
